Dragon's Embrace
by PrincessEmma of Arendelle
Summary: This is pretty much canon, except Marian is simply Marian. Zelena merely went into hiding instead of back in time. SUMMARY: Robin returns to his wife, and Regina is alone again. What happens when she runs into Maleficent?


Author's Note: This one-shot goes out to MissaSissa, my dear and lovely friend!

~ LadyInTheNight

Staring at her reflection in the cracked glass, the mayor had a brief, fleeting moment of regret. It wasn't the mirrors fault that Robin was nothing more than a spineless coward. Regina should have known better than to let the thieving man into her life, and she certainly shouldn't listen to an oversized moth. She absentmindedly waved her hand and the mirror was instantly fixed. Taking another sip of her homemade cider, Regina was disappointed to find herself staring at the bottom of the shot glass. Frowning, she made a split decision. It's not like anything could happen that would make things worse. Regina descended the spiral staircase about an hour later. It was nothing like what she wore during her time as the Evil Queen, but it was still risque. The crimson halter-strap dress was cinched at the waist, and flared out just a little above her knees, and of course, she had her usual black stilettos.

Waving her wrist, she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, and reappeared at The Rabbit Hole. The Queen had every intention of getting drunk to forget the pain she was feeling. Sliding onto the first empty barstool, she ordered a glass of wine. The glass had barely touched her lips when she heard an all too familiar, velvet-laced voice next to her.

"You know, darling, it's going to take more than Merlot to forget him." Ignoring the intruder, Regina downed the red wine in one smooth go, and set the glass down in front of her. In turn, the blonde ignored her, and ordered two shots of whiskey. The bartender made the order top priority, and quickly set the drinks in front of them. Maleficent handed her a glass, and picked the other one up. "Cheers."

Regina raised an eyebrow, but downed the shot. Not caring if she was caught staring, she looked her friend up and down. Maleficent was dressed true to her own style, in a pair of black trousers with a white top peeking out from under the suspenders. Regina slid her tongue across her lips as she admired the way the suspenders curved around the dragoness' breasts.

Maleficent downed her shot and ordered another round before glancing at her friend before. It was hard to miss the looks she was receiving, and she grinned. "I could always roast that foul man," she paused for a dramatic affect, "if you wanted." Regina grinned at the thought, but shook her head. Another round of shots sat in front of them, and the mayor downed hers without a second thought, before fully looking at her friend. "However, I wouldn't refuse being with you again, even if it's just for one night." Maleficent must have been anticipating this answer, because they were gone in a flash of smoke.

Glancing around, Regina realized that they must be at Maleficent's home, or more specifically, her bedroom. "It was awfully shitty of him, saying goodbye like he did." Regina's back was to the dragoness, and she could feel the energy radiating off her friend. Before she could react, Maleficent had come up behind her. Arms encircled her waist, and pulled her closer. One arm remained around her waist. The other one though...Maleficent's right hand traveled up Regina's taunt stomach. The brunette could feel her heart beating rapidly, and she sucked in a deep breath as long fingernails danced teasingly across her breasts. "It's his loss though, because I would never let you go." Her friends voice was low and sultry in her ear, and the mayor let out a small humm of pleasure as Maleficent nibbled on her ear.

Regina wasn't sure what happened in the following moments, but she soon found herself laying across the bed, wearing absolutely nothing. Maleficent was kneeling over her, with one leg on either side, effectively trapping the queen. "What," Regina had started to speak, but Maleficent quickly placed a finger over the mayor's mouth. "Shhh, your majesty. Allow me to remove your pain, hm?"

The blonde waited for her friend to nod in agreement. Maleficent's right hand trailed along Regina's jawline and down her shoulder, before gently cupping her left breast. Lowering her head, the dragoness captured the pink nipple in her mouth. Her tongue swirled expertly around the nub of pink flesh, and she was awarded with a low moan. Using her left hand, Maleficent found the queen's right nipple, and rubbed it between her thumb and index finger. Leaving the right breast for now, Maleficent's hand traveled down the queen's ribcage and danced across her tight stomach. Regina squirmed in response, and Maleficent gently bit the nipple in her mouth. Moving her attention from her current focus, Maleficent captured Regina's mouth in her own. Just as quickly as she started the kiss, Maleficent ended it by sitting up. Regina growled in protest, and the blonde merely chuckled. "Oh, don't worry, Queenie. There is more to come. I just need to know one thing. Do you want fingers fucking you, or this?" Maleficent waved her hand, and a large dildo appeared. "I would choose, darling, and quick. Otherwise, I'll choose for you."

Regina wanted to say that she really didn't care how Maleficent fucked her as long as she did it now. Instead, the only thing that came out of her mouth, was "please," and that was more of a whine. There was a mischievous gleam in her friends eyes, and Regina knew that the choice had been made. "Are you ready?" Regina could feel the wetness between her thighs as the toy rubbed against her clit. Nodding, there was only a brief second before the dildo entered her pussy.

Maleficent was relentless as she fucked her friend. Regina could feel the thrusts to her core, and she moaned as a warm feeling spread through the pit of her stomach. "You love that, don't you? Do you want to cum?" Yes. Regina is pretty sure she said that out loud. She must have, because as Maleficent picked up speed, she used her other hand to rub Regina's clit. That finger was too much, and bucking her hips to meet the pleasure, Regina knew she was there. "Mal!" She screamed her friend's name. The thrusting stopped, and the mayor lay on the bed, with her eyes closed.

Regina could feel the mattress move as Maleficent shifted so that she was sitting beside her. The brunette was trying to catch her breath when she felt her friend picking her up into a sitting position. Cradled into the dragon's embrace, Regina rested her head on the woman's shoulder.

*************************************** Dragon's Embrace **********************************

Regina liked to believe that she didn't need anyone in her life, and that her partners were there because she wanted them around. She had truly loved Daniel, and she liked the idea of Graham, and Robin was clearly an ass. Maleficent was different though, and that scared Regina. The dragon knew all about inner darkness. She knew the things that Regina had done, and none of it mattered. She was there when the queen needed someone, and she didn't know why. Opening her eyes, Regina leaned her head back just enough so she could look at her friend better.

"Malie?" Regina's voice faltered as she used the almost forgotten nickname. She felt like Maleficent could see clear into the depths of her soul. Regina never grew tired of looking into those piercing blue eyes that could always settle her, not that she would admit it. Raising her right hand, the mayor lightly traced the blonde's face. Regina never looked away as she cupped Maleficent's chin, and brought her closer. Their first kiss in forever was soft, and it was like the missing piece in her life had finally been found.

Gentle kissing turned into something more persistent, and soon they were both laying across the bed. "This isn't fair," Regina mumbled into the kiss, and with a single thought, Maleficent's clothing was gone, "That's better." Leaving her friend's mouth, Regina left kisses along the dragon's jawline. Maleficent's neck arched just enough as the brunette sucked on the pale skin. The mayor sat up at that point, and rolling her friend over gently, Regina straddled the dragon. Placing one hand on either side of the blonde's head, she leaned down and captured the smiling rosebud mouth.

Maleficent chuckled into the kiss, and Regina wondered if you could get drunk from a simple sound. "This is supposed to be about you tonight, Re." The words were mumbled into the kiss, but Regina understood every word. "Please, Malie? I want to be with you tonight...really be with you." Their fingers seemed to find the other's sweet spot at the same moment. Breaking the kiss, Maleficent looked at her friend. "Who am I, to deny your wish?" Blue eyes met chocolate ones, and their gaze never faltered. It was almost like they were moving as one, matching the other, speed for speed. Regina moaned lightly as she felt Mal's juices on her fingertips. Mal's breath caught, a slight whine, and Regina knew her friend was there. "Together?" She whispered, her voice husky. Maleficent nodded swiftly, before kissing the brunette in front of her. They both moaned into the kiss as they came. Blonde hair mixed with brunette, as the two women rested their head on the others shoulder.

*********************************** Dragon's Embrace***********************************

Sunlight glittered through the large windows, and Regina blinked. Groaning, she sat up, hand held to her head. Looking down next to her, the mayor smiled as memories from the previous night returned. Would things return to how they had been? She could only hope they would change. Regina didn't realize how much she had missed her friend, until Maleficent had shown up at the bar. The dragoness had always had a gift when it came to knowing when she needed her the most. Feeling an arm move against her waist, Regina laid down once again. "It's too early to be awake, Re." A kiss graced her tanned shoulders, and Regina smiled softly, closing her eyes. "Come on. Let's just sleep in, hm?" Maleficent was asleep before she finished speaking, and one thought remained on Regina's mind as she fell back to sleep. There was nowhere else she would rather be, than her dragon's embrace.


End file.
